I'll Smle Only For You
by beautiful-illusions13
Summary: Kagome is sick of it. She wants away..she cant keep it all inside...she meets someone who is like her and understands her..and loves her? rated because of some violence..and sad stuf..and other stuff flames are welcome!


_Don't own Inuyasha, never will..so leave me alone! _

_(FYI this story is all in Kagome's pov)_

* * *

I wont forget the day that I met him. The one person that was like me. The one person that fully understood me. A person that had the same things happen to them as had happened to me. 

It was a rainy day and everyone was sleeping.

I wasn't. I was to hurt to sleep. I wasn't fisicly hurt, but it was a everlasting pain in my soul..in my heart…in my very being that I knew would never go away.

I looked around the camp fire at all the faces. There was Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, Inuyasha and Kikio.

Yes. Kikio.

She had joined our little group soon after I had lost some of the jewel shards to a fire-bird demon. Inuyasha had been so mad that he didn't talk to me for a whole 3 days.

He would dissipear off and not come back for the rest of the night. This happened every night for each of the three days. He did the same routine everyday. He would go out, stay out and do something, and then come back alone and just sit and stare at the moon, or whatever else he could stare at.

Sango got a bit worried for me. She saw that I hadnt talked to Inuyasha the whole time and that I wasn't being myself.

I just put on my fake smile and told her that I wasn't feeling well, but that I would stay untll we got the shards back.

She would nod and go back to doing whatever she was doing before and I would drop my smile.

The only person that would notice my fake smile was Miroku, but he didn't say anything.

Then one night, Inuyasha went out again and did his usual routine, except he came back early, and he wasn't alone.

He had Kikio with him.

He then said that she would be coming withus and taking care of the whole jewel shard situation sonce I was apparently to incompatent to do it mysel.

All eyes turned to me and I just sat and stared at Kikio for about 5 seconds, then I stood up and walked over to her and extended my hand.

'Welcome to the group.' I said as she took my hand and shook it.

Everyone was apparently supprised about this, even Inuyasha was. They all looked at me dumbfounded as I then walked over to my bag and got out some food for everyone.

I asked Kikio if she would like anything to eat and she said no.

I wasn't surprised. I didn't think she would eat anyway.

I then started to make the food and set it out for the others to eat.

Once again , I didn't take any and Sango asked if I wanted any and I responded with a shake of my head.

My hair had gottrn considerably longer because I hadnt been back home in a long time since I dropped my school uniform off for a more appropriate attire.

I now wore black cargo pants and a red tanktop.

I had also gotten better with my fighting and the whole gang was having trouble rmembering that I didn't need to be taken care of anymore and that I could handle myself.

So me Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, Inuyasha and Kikio all proceded in the direction that the latest village had said there had been a sighting of our demon bird theef.

So here I am now. Sitting watching others in there perfect dream world as I sat in my own unoerfect reality.

I never really slept that much anyway.

I didn't feel that I needed it anyway.

Sango and the others thought I was sick, but I finally always managed to somehow tell them that I was ok and that I didn't need to be taken care of.

I was getting kinda board just watching people sleep, so I decided to go for a walk.

I walked out into the forest with my bow and arrows in my hand incase anything would try to attack me.

I walked for a while before I came to a stop at the top of a large hill. It was looking over a small lake that was untouched from human civilization.

"It's so quiet and beautiful…" I said to myself as I took a seat in the soft wet grass not caring if i got even more wet or not.

Then I senced someone behind me and I turned around to see a man.

He had pale skin and long black hair that was kind of wavy, but strait at the same time. He had piercing eyes that were stairing right at me and I looked right back at him, refusing to be the first to look away,

Finally he looked away to the little lake that was sinfront of me.

He then walked over to me and asked me silently if he could sit down.

I took one last look at him over my shoulder and told him he could do what he wanted.

I don't know what made me want to trust him, but I did.

For the rest of the night we just sat there, not talking, just sitting in the silence. It wasn't akward, but it felt like it was suppost to be that way.

Soon it was morning and I told the man that I had to keave him.

He didn't protest, but it didn't look like he wanted me to leave.

Then he got up and left before I could.

I started the short walk back to our mini camp.

Once I got there, I saw Sango yelling at Inuyasha to go and look for me.

Then she saw me step out of the trees and ran to meet me before I could take another step.

She looked at me and asked me where I had been.

"I was out thinking." I answered as I walked back over to my bag to put all my things away so that we could leave.

I put on a huge smile and walked over to Shippo and jently shook him and Kilala awake.

"Time to get up Shippo!" I said lovingly. He slowly got up and rubed the sleep out of his eyes.

Then I looked around. Some how Miroku and Kikio had managed to sleep through all the comotion and they werent showing any sines of waking up any time soon.

Kagome walked over to Miroku and poked his arm.

He grumbled something that Kagome didn't quite catch.

She disregarded it and poked him again.

He still wouldn't wake.

Then I got a idea. I motioned for Sango to come over. I told her what to do and she let out a quiet giggle.

"Hey Miroku, I've been rethinking my answer to your question..and I've decided, yes, I will bear your children." She gushed happily.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. Then I decided to join in on the fun.

"Oh, yes Miroku, and so will I!" Miroku's eyes flew open and in less than a second he was holding both Sango and I in his arms and was trying to kiss us.

We sqealed and ran away from him as he chased after us yelling thanks to the gods that the two most beautiful women in the world were going to bear his children.

Then Inuyasha thought that there had been anough happyness for the day and tripped Miroku, who fell on Kikio making her scream and try to purify the 'demon' on her.

I watched with a small smile as the sceen unfolded before my eyes.

'We are like a family…' I thought to myself as I smiled and let a single tear slip down my cheek.

No one noticed tho.

The same night I slipped away withought anyone noticing.

I ran as fast as I could to the same spot wehre I had went to the night before. We had moved our camp and it was a bit farther thatn it was the other night, but I still needed to go.

When I got there, I was greeted by the man stading where I was sitting last time.

He looked so handsome. The moon was shining off of his skin and hair, the ind blowing it jently around his face and body.

He was so…beautiful…for such a dangerous man.

I walked over to him and when I reached him he sat down when I did.

This time I felt like talking.

I knew that he was like her,

I knew that she could trust him even tho I shouldn't have.

I knew that he could kill her in a second withought a second thought.

But I didn't care.

I had nothing to live for. I was dead on the inside., but then again so was he.

"So, why do you come here?" I asked sudddenly.

He looked at me slowly. "Because it's the place where I can escape..the place I can think and noone will care." He said. I looked at him. "Why do you come here?" he asked me. I looked out at the lake and the stars. The moon was so beautiful and it was lighting up the lake and all its surroundings with an erie light.

"Because it is untouched. It has yet to see the horror that man will soon inflict on it. It Is still so….inocent….but soon it will be broken by so many that it will just loose all hope in ever being beautiful again…" I wanted to say more but I was cut of.

"Like you?" he asked.

I looked at him. He was looking at me woth something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"Like me…" I whispered. Then I couldn't hold it back anymore. I burst into tears.

All the tears I had held in from when I was betrayed by Inuyasha, to when the bird took my shards, and then when Kikio came into the group and then now.

I started talking through sobs to my resquer. "I try to be strong for them you know…I havnt cried in such a long time I almost forgot how…I kept it all bottled up inside of me and tried to smile for them. And they didn't even notice how sad I was, how depressed and distant I had become! They didn't even notice…and after all I've been through to make them happy and keep them going, they havn't even truly realised what I have had to sacrifice!" I threw myself at him. His eyes widned, then he put his arms around me in a hug as I continued to cry into his shirt as he held me, "I left my family, my friends, my whole education, all the things that I need to survive, and I cant go back now! I havnt been home in almost 6 months! They probably think im dead or something!"

They don understand! No one ever does.." I said the last part so quietly that he almost didn't catch it.

"I understand." When he said that I looked up into his eyes with shock.

"I know what you are missing, I know what you want. You want people to love you. You feel that you are unapreciated and that everyone relies on you. Like you aer there backbone and that if you show weakness, the whole thing comes down. You cant leave because it will crush them, but if you stay you are being crushed and soon so will they. So either way, you are pressured to be strong for them and all your emotions that you have been holding inside of you is eating away at your soul." He told her as he hugged her tighter.

I stoped sobbing and now only a few tears ran down I cheeks. "Yes."

With that he cupped my chin in his hand and kissed me. It was short, but filled with love.

I then looked at the sky, which was now shining pink with the first rays of sun.

I looked ay him and he looked steadily back at me.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, knowing that he knew what I meant.

He looked back at me and nodded his head.

Then he stood, taking me with him. I looked at him one last time and he kissed me again.

I looked at him with every emoiton known to man playing across my face at that very moment.

Then as I turned around to look at the sun rising, I heard him come up to me and wrap his arms around me then he bent down a bit so that he could whisper into my ear.

"Smile when you are breaking inside and no one will know the difference…" he trailed off, his warm breath tickling my ear. Then his arms left me and I was left standing alone watching the sun finish rising. "I will…for you..Naraku.."

* * *

Ok, so this is my first Naraku/ Kagome fic and it is my goal to write a story with every (acceptable) couple (excluding yuri and yaoi..and kik/inu and kag/homo) so yea I hope you liked it..the idea had been in my head for like a few weeks and I was to busiy to write it down or to even type it so here it is! Yay! I am actually very happy about this one… 

Im not sure if I should continue it so its not a one shot like thing anymore…or if I should just leave it at this…its true that I could make something bigger out of this story but im not sure if I will….so yu decide….review and tell me or something like that.. I want you to decide for me so there you go

Push this button and you will get a wish this time for sure!

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
